WrestleMania XXVII
WrestleMania XXVII was the twenty-seventh annual WrestleMania professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event produced by World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE), held on April 3, 2011 at the Georgia Dome in Atlanta, Georgia. The event was the first WrestleMania in the state of Georgia and the second to be held in Southeastern United States, following WrestleMania XXIV. Event summary Snooki, Trish Stratus & John Morrison vs LayCool & Dolph Ziggler From bar brawls to Twitter wars with Vickie Guerrero, Lay-Cool and Dolph Ziggler, the build-up to Snooki’s first WrestleMania match has certainly been entertaining. But when push came to shove at the sold-out Georgia Dome for WrestleMania XXVII, Snooki and her “brunette mafia” of Trish Stratus and John Morrison disposed of the “Mean Team” of Dolph Ziggler, Michelle McCool and Layla – with the “grenade” Vickie Guerrero in their corner. No longer the “Princess of Poughkeepsie,” this guidette is now the “Princess of the Peachtree State”! Fist pump! From Entertainment Weekly, to People Magazine and numerous television shows, everybody wanted a piece of Nicole “Snooki” Polizzi’s debut in the ring. And the pint-sized Poughkeepsie powerhouse was not about to disappoint. She told the world from Hard Rock Café in New York City at the WrestleMania Press Conference that she was so ready – and with a little training from seven-time Women’s Champion Trish Stratus, she was. Helping train Snooki for her debut inside the ring, the Canadian stunner showed some impressive moves of her own – sending Michelle McCool tumbling to the outside floor from the top rope, and taking both members of Lay-Cool out from the apron. The sure-fire Hall of Famer next brings her talents out to California, as “America’s new toughest trainer” helps to find WWE’s next Superstar on “WWE Tough Enough,” debuting Monday night after Raw on USA Network. But when Stratus tagged Snooki into the match - that's when all bets were off. As McCool tried to gather herself in the corner of the ring, the Jersey Shore star hit a side-flip and back-flip combination, pinning the snarky Michelle McCool while Guerrero looked on in horror. Crashing the party as special guest star of Monday Night Raw less than three weeks before The Show of Shows, the Jersey Shore juggernaut struck up an immediate rapport with The Prince of Parkour. Although Morrison is an admitted Jersey Shore fanatic, WWE’s “grenade” Vickie Guerrero made it clear that she was unimpressed by the pint-sized party girl’s outrageous MTV antics. When Vickie confronted Snooki in the locker room area and threatened to slap the reality star, the poof-coiffed powder keg unleashed on Vickie with a hard slap of her own. As they say in Seaside Heights, it was on, and an impressive Thesz press on Layla on Raw and a drag-out brawl with LayCool inside a Jersey bar with her new BFF Trish Stratus later, Snooki and the “Mean Team” were ready to settle the score on The Grandest Stage of Them All. But Guerrero's plan backfired in a packed Georgia Dome. John Morrison, Trish Stratus and the Poughkeepsie powerhouse with the victory? Now that’s a “Shore” bet to turn Atlanta into “Hotlanta” on the biggest night in entertainment. Party time! Results * Mixed tag team match: John Morrison, Trish Stratus, and Nicole Polizzi defeated Dolph Ziggler and LayCool (Michelle McCool and Layla) (with Vickie Guerrero) Image galley WM27_Photo_181.jpg WM27_Photo_182.jpg WM27_Photo_183.jpg WM27_Photo_184.jpg WM27_Photo_185.jpg WM27_Photo_186.jpg WM27_Photo_187.jpg WM27_Photo_188.jpg WM27_Photo_189.jpg WM27_Photo_190.jpg WM27_Photo_191.jpg WM27_Photo_192.jpg WM27_Photo_193.jpg WM27_Photo_194.jpg WM27_Photo_195.jpg WM27_Photo_196.jpg WM27_Photo_197.jpg WM27_Photo_198.jpg WM27_Photo_199.jpg WM27_Photo_200.jpg = Category:2011 pay-per-view events Category:Beth Phoenix Category:Brie Bella Category:Nikki Bella Category:Eve Torres Category:Mae Young Category:Sunny Category:Vickie Guerrero Category:Layla Category:Michelle McCool Category:Trish Stratus Category:Pay-per-views featuring Snooki Category:WWE pay-per-view events